This is your heart, and you should never let it rules your head !
by Hannah S. Holmes
Summary: Les lois de l'univers stipulent que, quand deux objets célestes entrent en collision, il y a toujours des dommages de type collatéraux. Quand Irene Adler retrouve Sherlock Holmes après sa 'mort', ce n'est pas sans dommages et sans conséquences.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

 _Si deux points sont faits pour se rencontrer, l'univers trouvera toujours un moyen de les réunir. Même si tout espoir a disparu. Certains liens ne peuvent être rompus et ils définissent qui vous êtes et qui vous pouvez devenir_

Irène, enveloppée dans ses draps de satin, se remémorait le sable chaud contre sa peau, s'immisçant dans le creux de son dos. Cela aurait dû être la nuit de sa mort, mais un certain détective avait décidé de défier la Grande Faucheuse elle-même. Comme l'avait si bien dit John, il survivrait à Dieu pour avoir le dernier mot. Alors elle serait son dernier mot. Cette nuit à Karachi serait le poison qui se distillait lentement dans les veines du détective et de la Dominatrice, la petite mort si délicieuse, si exquise de volupté. Ils avaient voulu la faire taire à jamais, elle avait crié de luxure dans le désert. Comme si l'univers tout entier s'était réuni ce soir-là sous ce ciel constellé pour accueillir en son sein les deux corps enlacés qui ne faisaient plus qu'un. Puis sa manie du jeu l'avait poussée à faire en sorte que le détective la traque, que le loup trouve la bergerie pour mieux y entrer. Qu'ils se soient retrouvés intégralement nus et seuls dans le désert faisait partie de ce plan !

Le parfum de roses fraîches embaumait la pièce aux moulures dorées et au papier peint rosé, un vrai petit boudoir. Quand son pied fin toucha terre, il frôla une bouteille de champagne vide. Irène se précipita vers la fenêtre qui -une foi n'est pas coutume à Paris- offrait une vue plongeante sur la Tour Eiffel. La belle brune se sentait nauséeuse et ressentait un besoin urgent de respirer une grande bouffé d'air frais. Sûrement l'alcool. Après tout elle se languissait de son grand brun au regard d'acier, elle avait dû compenser. On disait que les Français étaient séducteurs, mais rien ne vaut un gentleman anglais, en particulier un détective. Oui Sherlock était bien lent, un mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, ou peut-être moins, en tout cas Paris ne lui réussissait pas. Chaque matin dès son lever elle avait un goût âpre, celui de l'ennui et cela n'irait pas en s'arrangeant. Le majordome frappa à la porte et apporta les traditionnels croissants et café, ainsi que les journaux qu'Irène avait demandé internationaux. Sa nausée passait avec difficulté et l'odeur du café ne faisait qu'accentuer son mal être. Elle ouvrit le journal. Elle entendit le fracas de la tasse en porcelaine se briser contre le parquet en chêne. Elle se précipita à la salle de bain pour vomir. Les journaux titraient « Suicide of the fake genius ». Elle ressentit au plus profond d'elle-même, dans la noirceur de ses entrailles, que la seule et unique personne qu'elle avait été capable d'aimer, qui était enfin son égal, venait de disparaître dans les abîmes. Orphée lui-même n'aurait pas ressenti ce qu'elle ressentit à cet instant.

Irène passa sa robe noire, ses bas de soie et sa cape à martingale.

Elle inscrivit sur le miroir orné de sculptures dorées, de son rouge à lèvre carmin : « Les sentiments sont un défaut présent chez les perdants », oui elle avait bel et bien tout perdu.

Elle disparut, tel un coup de vent. Elle avait toujours imaginé sa vie comme une grande pièce de théâtre, dans laquelle la Mort en serait l'apothéose. Elle avait toujours imaginé un grand final dramatique, elle avait toujours imaginé son corps d'une éternelle jeunesse et beauté flotter vers les abîmes avec la grâce d'Ophélia. Mais le suicide n'avait jamais été dans son registre. Elle fixait la Seine en perpétuel vacillement. Elle aurait tellement aimé sentir une dernière fois les délicate pointes iodés de la Tamise, une dernière fois entendre le Big Ben sonner l'heure. Cette ville n'était pas la sienne, c'était une cage dorée, un conte de fée dont personne ne sortait. Elle ferma ses paupières, plongeant une dernière fois dans sa mémoire imprimée de la belle lady Londres. Soudain, ce fut la révélation. Sherlock n'avait pas pu se suicider. Il devait y avoir un tour de magie derrière cette scène un peu trop vraie.

Irène ne ferait pas partie des noyés de la Seine, du moins pas aujourd'hui et pas volontairement. Non, il était temps de revenir, même si cela était très risqué, elle devrait réussir à échapper au MI6 pendant vingt-quatre heures. Elle voulait en avoir la certitude. Elle connaissait les goûts d'un certain pilote d'élite, cela devrait faire l'affaire. Les contrôles frontaliers avec son affreux faux passeport très peu pour elle, après tout elle avait été la première à se faire passer pour morte et malheureusement elle avait payé les frais la première fois de son inexpérience en la matière. Cette fois elle serait prudente, elle n'avait pas le choix, après tout, sa vie était le plus beau cadeau que Sherlock Holmes lui avait laissé.

Elle dit _au revoir_ à la capitale française pour mieux fouler l'anglaise. Le cimetière paraissait être un bon début, puis s'il le fallait elle irait faire parler cette petite idiote de médecin légiste.

Le cimetière était paisible, entouré d'arbres, les corps avaient été rendus à la terre. Elle eut un rictus en repensant à sa grand-mère au chignon gris, son chapelet entre ses doigts tremblants de piété « poussière tu as été, poussière tu redeviendras ». Irène était loin d'avoir suivi ses cours de catéchèse à la lettre. Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans un cimetière depuis la mort de son père, et s'était promis de ne plus jamais y retourner. Cependant elle n'eut pas de mal à trouver la tombe fraîchement creusée, recouverte de marbre noir, dur et froid.

« C'est l'image que tu voulais donner de toi : noir, dur et froid, pourtant je me suis trompée, les déguisements ne sont pas toujours un autoportrait. ». Elle n'avait toujours pas la certitude que c'était le corps du détective qui gisait six pieds sous terre. Mais elle fut interrompue par un crissement de pneus, un taxi venait de s'arrêter à proximité. Elle reconnut la silhouette rabougrie du docteur Watson et la pétillante madame Hudson avait perdu de sa joie de vivre. Si Sherlock était mort, il venait de briser les vies de tout son entourage, car quelqu'un comme Sherlock marque au fer rouge ceux qui le croisent, la cicatrice est plus ou moins longue et plus ou moins cuisante, mais il restera toujours une marque. S'il était encore vivant, Irène savait pertinemment tout ce que cela impliquait, _être mort,_ personne ne doit le savoir, tout contact doit être rompu, et la solitude devient presque aussi glaçante que la mort elle même.

Elle alla se cacher derrière un érable imposant. Elle entendit le bon docteur, supplier Sherlock de revenir, oui un dernier miracle, Sherlock ne sois pas mort. Ces mots raisonnaient dans sa tête et dans son cœur, tout cela elle ne pouvait pas le montrer, l'exprimer, oui, puisqu'elle-même faisait partie du monde des morts sans l'être. Elle ferma les yeux se laissant bercer par la douce senteur de feuilles sur le point de roussir c'était la fin de l'été. John et Mrs. Hudson finirent par s'évaporer, Irène devait faire vite si elle voulait interroger cette Molly. Mais elle se posta une dernière fois devant la stèle de marbre, au cas où… et s'il était réellement mort ?

Soudain elle sentit deux mains nerveuses aux doigts fins et longs lui masquer la vue. Elle crut un instant que c'était un rêve, une fois de plus. Mais ce parfum, ces mains, ce souffle aux creux de son oreille. Il la retourna face à lui, ainsi l'océan déchaîné et l'orage furent réunis en un moment de grâce. Il plaça son index sur sa bouche rouge sang. Cette fois c'était lui le dominateur.

« - Je ne suis pas mort, dînons ensemble. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Elle enroula ses mains fines et blanches autour de la taille musclée du détective, et descendit doucement vers le bas de son dos.

« - Ces reins m'ont manqué ! »

« - Que fais-tu ici ? C'est beaucoup trop dangereux Irène, les sbires de Mycroft ne doivent pas être très loin, ils surveillent John. »

« - Je le savais. Que tu n'étais pas mort. J'avais juste besoin de preuves ! Il ne me fallait que 24h, Sherlock et je … »

« - Pas ici, demandons à ton ami pilote de nous ramener à Paris, Londres n'est plus sûr pour nous désormais. Nous sommes tous les deux morts je te rappelle ! »

« - Même elle n'aura pas réussi à nous séparer. »

« Pas ici Irène. Prends mon manteau, relève le col, cache tes cheveux et marche dix pas en avant. »

« - Tu crois que c'est à moi que tu vas apprendre l'art de la dissimulation ?! » elle eut un rire narquois, après tout, les deux amants avaient encore par certains aspects du mal à s'apprivoiser réciproquement.

Plus tard dans la soirée ils se retrouvèrent dans un des salons de l'hôtel décorés avec un luxe pompeux, ils s'étaient débarrassés sans trop d'encombres du MI6, après tout il fallait bien Sherlock Holmes et Irène Adler pour les duper.

« - Mon Dieu j'ai à peine eu le temps de me remettre de ma liberté retrouvée en dehors de Paris et il faut que je retourne à ma cage dorée, enfin passons ! » elle avait mécaniquement fait remonter son pied préalablement dénudé de Louboutin, vers la jambe élancé du détective. Il n'eut aucune réaction.

« - Paris ne te réussit pas effectivement, la Dominatrice serait-elle en train de faiblir ? Surprends-moi ! » Irène eut un rictus carnassier, elle s'apprêtait à envoyer une réplique assassine, mais elle fut interrompue par un spasme. Elle se précipita aux toilettes pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Sherlock arqua un sourcil à son retour.

« - Effectivement tu es surprenante ! Ce doit être l'avion, ou ces crustacés qu'ils nous ont servis, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à ce restaurant, la poigné était brillante ! Comment vas-tu ? » Il avait parlé à une telle vitesse que l'intégralité du monde présent s'en était retourné de surprise. Il recouvra de sa grande main tremblante la main diaphane et fébrile d'Irène.

« - Tout va bien monsieur Holmes » Il se leva d'un bon.

« - Il me faut un microscope. »

« - Pitié ne me dit que tu vas encore disséquer un préservatif. »

« - Je ne suis plus à Baker Street _chérie_ »

Il avait pris un soin ironique à détacher chaque syllabe du dernier mot. Ils savaient pertinemment que les mots doux n'étaient pour eux qu'un ultime moyen de raillerie.

« - Non, reprit-il plus sérieusement je voudrais te faire une analyse de sang »

« - Sherlock, premièrement j'ai survécu à trois mois de torture à Karachi - Sherlock fronça les sourcils à cette évocation déplaisante - alors je peux survivre à des vomissements, deuxièmement j'ai prévu de faire autre chose de ma soirée que d'avoir une aiguille plantée dans le bras, quoique encore si on choisit le bon endroit … et troisièmement, il y a ce qu'on appelle des médecins pour ça »

« - Tu savais que John pouvait faire tout ça à la fois ! »

« - C'est vrai un jour je devrais me trouver un colocataire, ou te mettre un laisse me semble une option plus satisfaisante, et surtout plus immédiate. »

« - Tu oublies que tu n'as encore pas réussi à me faire demander grâce deux fois. »

« - Grave erreur, allons réparer cet affront immédiatement, même ici j'ai une réputation à tenir ! »

« - Ah bon, dit-il d'une voix ténébreuse »

« - La ferme Sherlock, comme je sais que tu es incapable de faire la moindre déduction sur moi, j'ai décidé que je ne te faciliterais pas la tâche, tu devras trouver la clef de la chambre avant d'y monter. Et oui _chéri_ le meilleur dans l'amour c'est l'anticipation ! » dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« - Je te prendrais bien sur cette table jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'entrée, moi aussi je peux le faire »

« -A moins que cette érection florissante ne t'en empêche ! C'est comme ça que je veux que tu te souviennes de moi, la femme qui t'a battu, encore une fois ! Bonne nuit monsieur Sherlock Holmes !

Sherlock ferma les yeux priant pour avoir une de ses brillantes déductions, elle avait raison, il serait battu par son propre désir. Il resta un moment attablé, elle l'avait bel et bien battu et cela le mettait hors de lui, s'il y avait un mystère qui resterait jusqu'alors non élucidé c'était Irène Adler. Il monta dans l'ascenseur, dépité mais digne. Il avait cette amertume, comme lorsqu'elle lui avait révélé qu'elle n'était pas morte, cela ébranlait son égo de ne pas pouvoir anticipé. Après toute cette aventure, parce que oui c'était une réelle aventure au sens propre, avec Irène était la plus belle car la plus incertaine. C'était un jeu sans règles, à qui perdrait pied le plus vite, dans la frontière inconnue des sentiments.

Ses pas de loup affamé vibraient contre la moquette silencieuse d'un palier avec uniquement deux chambres. Irène l'attendait toujours, puis en l'observant, il comprit.

S'approchant d'elle tel un aigle vers sa proie, les rôles étaient une nouvelle fois inversés, mais Irène lui offrait cette jouissance sur un plateau. Il l'encadra de son manteau si caractéristique, elle paraissait si frêle à côté de son imposante carrure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

« La clef c'est toi » elle caressa ses deux poignets puissants, et en emprisonna un avec une paire de menottes.

« Exactement » puis elle le tira par les menottes et l'invita à pénétrer dans la chambre.

Les pupilles de Sherlock se dilataient, car il savait que son anticipation n'avait pas été vaine et qu'il arrivait au but, son égo lui dictait de se rebeller, mais son désir, lui, le sommait de s'abandonner une nouvelle fois, il ne voulait pas cependant lui laisser le plaisir de demander grâce _DEUX_ fois

« Ai-je droit à une dernière cigarette avant mon exécution ? Ou attends-tu que je te supplie »

« Je suis bien plus addictive que la nicotine chéri »

« C'est bien le problème » Il se précipita sur sa bouche, la plaquant contre le lit. Elle le repoussa violemment avec l'aiguille de ses talons.

« Deux fois »

« J'attends » Elle prit soin de tout de suite l'attacher aux barreaux du lit, elle le sentait rebelle aujourd'hui. Elle tourna autour du lit telle une panthère, toujours en habit de soirée.

« Déshabille-toi »

« Oui mademoiselle Adler » l'aspect comique de la scène la fit presque rire, mais elle était dans son rôle et ne le quitterait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Sherlock essayait toujours de se débarrasser de son pantalon sans ses mains. Il y parvint à force de coups de pied et de coup de reins qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son excitation

« La chemise et je la veux intacte »

Sherlock s'agenouilla sur le lit, avec sa chemise violette, son boxer et ses chaussettes, en position christique de douce souffrance, il perdait déjà de sa superbe. Elle voulait réduire LE grand Sherlock Holmes, le fouler à terre, l'écraser, lui et son ego, oui elle voulait le faire souffrir jusqu'à la douce mort, jusqu'à l'extase, le personnage de Sherlock Holmes, pour mieux en apprécier sa véritable essence, son âme, son être le plus profond. Oui, ils jouaient une pièce de théâtre où la souffrance serait l'unique moyen d'accéder à l'autre, sous le masque, et l'extase sera atteinte uniquement lorsqu'ils se seront débarrassés tous deux de ce fardeau qu'était le détective et la dominatrice, pour ne plus être _que_ Irène et Sherlock enlacés pour n'Être plus qu'un. Mais le chemin jusqu'à l'apothéose allait être un chemin de croix.

« Sherlock Holmes tu es la personne la plus idiote que je connaisse »

Sherlock ricana, c'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'elle lui ait dite, il n'avait pas encore bien compris les règles du jeu.

« Tu veux que je dise quoi là ? Oui maîtresse ? C'est ridicule ! »

Elle gifla ses pommettes saillantes, chose qu'elle mourait d'envie d'essayer depuis le début.

« Je veux que tu admettes que tu n'es rien, un être insignifiant, médiocre, qui ne sait rien. » Sherlock resta interdit, ne disant plus un mot. Elle lui banda les yeux, il n'aurait plus que trois sens. Elle enleva lentement sa robe de velours noir, faisant craquer délicatement et intentionnellement longtemps sa fermeture éclair.

« Tu veux que j'acquiesce pour avoir le droit de regarder ? L'imagination fait son œuvre chère Irène et c'est la meilleure des récompenses. » Elle était désormais en corset et porte-jarretelles, son outil de travail en somme. Il continua à se tortiller pour enlever sa chemise. Il y parvint par on ne sait quel miracle. Irène monta sur le lit, puis de la pointe de ses stiletto elle écrasa la poitrine nue de Sherlock. Le souffle déjà court par l'excitation, il avait du mal à respirer, définitivement la menthe religieuse n'avait pas fini de jouer avec sa proie. Elle caressa sa joue avec sa cravache. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur son ventre, ses cuisses emprisonnant les côtes du détective, la pointe de ses talons venant griffer ses chevilles. Elle planta ses griffes rouges dans son torse musclé, descendit lentement, accompagnant chaque coup de griffe de doux baisers jusqu'à son bas ventre. Elle allait aisément obtenir sa première demande de grâce, la deuxième serait bien sûr la plus difficile à obtenir. Elle baissa son boxer de soie grise, pour laisser apparaître une érection vertigineuse, qui avait déjà été beaucoup trop contrainte au silence. Connaissant exactement les ficelles de son métier, elle traitera cet organe avec égard. Elle décrocha le ruban de sa jarretière et vint l'enrouler fermement autour du sexe de Sherlock. Celui ci en eut un râle de plaisir, plus elle serrait plus l'adrénaline et la douleur se mêlaient, Sherlock se liquéfiait, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, il n'arrivait plus à distinguer aucun sentiment, tout n'était que sensations. Elle vient alors mordre à pleines dents l'extrémité de son pénis et ce fut la fin de Sherlock Holmes.

« Pitié »

« Vas-y dis-le »

« De grâce mademoiselle Adler, donnez-moi ma sentence, je suis coupable. »

« Bien » elle caressa une dernière fois de sa cravache l'organe tant maltraité, elle agita ses longs cheveux de jais parfumés délicatement devant le nez de Sherlock, frôla de sa poitrine bombée la bouche à l'affût du détective, puis lui rendit la vue en ôtant l'écharpe qui avait servi à le bander, et finit par libérer une de ses mains. Il la prit fermement par la taille, venant la positionner à l'endroit voulu et se pencha pour atteindre le lobe de son oreille, pour venir marquer la peau délicate de son cou par un suçon. Il s'énerva sur la menotte qui l'empêchait de la dominer complètement. Mais il s'en satisfera. Il entra dans son intimité tout en douceur, pour lui prouver une nouvelle fois sa docilité, mais trop pressé il finit par donner des coups de reins puissants. Son halètement de plaisir était presque enfantin. Irène en fut touchée, cela changeait des râles bestiaux auxquels ses clients l'avait habituée. Elle caressa ses pommettes avec une réelle douceur. Enfin ce fut l'orgasme pour lui, il sentit une décharge électrique dans ses veines dilatées. Il emprisonna la bouche de la Dominatrice, c'était son privilège, il était le seul à pouvoir accéder à ses lèvres en bouton de rose, coloré du sang dont elle était assoiffée. Un cri sombre de sa voix grave explose dans le silence de la chambre. Puis toute la tension de ses nerfs retomba et il s'écroula sur le lit moelleux. Elle lui laissa une trêve mais elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui !

Quelques minutes après la redescente d'adrénaline le détective eut un rire de sa voix de baryton.

« Ah je te l'avais dit, je n'ai jamais demandé grâce de toute ma vie et encore moins deux fois »

« Ne triomphe pas si vite », elle se mit enfin totalement nue, ce qui était presque habituel pour Sherlock, oui presque, car même si la beauté est une représentation subjective qui prend en compte des tas de prédicats, il devait avouer que son corps ne le laissait jamais indifférent, mais ce qui l'attirait encore plus, c'était son intelligence, une sorte d'intelligence peut être encore plus rare et plus inexplicable que la sienne. Et elle savait pertinemment que si elle voulait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, le corps ne suffirait pas, il fallait qu'elle lui fasse mal dans son intelligence, qu'elle touche le point de pression exact, car lui aussi avait une faille, certes bien enfouie et surtout refoulée avec soin. Elle savait que quoi qu'il en dise, deux choses l'effrayaient par-dessus tout : la mort, et l'abandon par son cercle proche. Elle n'avait donc plus qu'à jouer la scène et il suffirait d'une seconde de doute pour qu'il craque. Elle alla chercher, toujours avec sa démarche féline, son Beretta caché dans sa table de chevet. Elle le pointa juste sur le front du brun, sans un mot. Elle y chargea une première balle, tourna la roulette, puis une deuxième.

Sherlock eut encore une fois un rictus, il connaissait parfaitement chaque type d'arme, chaque balle, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle comptait faire avec mais il pourrait anticiper chaque manœuvre.

« Et si l'on s'en remettait au hasard monsieur Holmes »

« L'univers n'est jamais si fainéant ! »

Elle tira une première fois juste sur le cœur de Sherlock, il ferma les yeux, visualisant le chargeur, écoutant le cliquetis de l'arme, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien, du moins pour ce tour. Elle retourna l'arme contre elle, non pas cette fois. Il comptait bien rentrer dans son petit jeu et ne la supplierait que si elle était en réel danger. Elle se pencha plus près de la tempe du détective où venait s'évanouir une boucle brune. Il sentait son pouls secoué par l'adrénaline contre le sien presque toujours impassible, l'arme lui faisait bien moins d'effet que la personne qui la tenait entre les mains. Irène aurait dû savoir au fond d'elle même qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de tout cela pour lui faire demander grâce une seconde fois, sa présence suffisait à le déstabiliser. Mais Irène, derrière ce masque, dissimulait une confiance en elle bien faible, amoindrie par des années en tant que travailleuse du sexe. Mais cette fois elle en avait assez, elle voulait en finir, elle voulait tuer la Dominatrice pour (re)devenir Irène Adler. Encore un tir vide de balle. La roulette tournait encore sur l'une ou l'autre tempe, pointée sur l'un ou l'autre cœur. Après tout ils étaient des morts-vivants. Puis Sherlock entendit le cliquetis fatal d'une balle qui se glissait dans le canon.

« Non ! Irène, j'ai compris ! Je ne suis plus rien ! Le grand détective est mort. » Une émotion certaine était perceptible à travers son regard de glace. Il était métaphoriquement à genoux, il rampa doucement vers la belle brune, en équilibre au pied du lit, regardant dans le vide, prête à sauter.

« Nous vivons toi et moi sur un fil, dans un dangereux équilibre, nous nous retrouvons toujours à toucher terre, nous passons notre vie à courir, mais quand un orage se prépare qui est la pour nous relever ? » il s'immisça contre son dos, respira le doux parfum qui s'échappait de sa nuque, il fit glisser sa main, dans une langoureuse caresse, jusqu'à son poignet, puis sans combat aucun elle lâcha le révolver.

« Je crois que La Dominatrice est elle aussi morte ce soir ?! » elle se retourna lentement vers lui, une ultime larme avait coulé, perlant sur son teint de porcelaine.

« Seras-tu là pour amortir ma chute ? », il l'attira jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur le lit

« Pour toi, je vais cesser de courir ! »

Il l'emprisonna dans une éteindre qui venait de rompre tous les liens avec son passé, une éteinte qui la délivra. Qui les délivrait tout les deux. Enfin, Irène Adler et Sherlock Holmes ne seraient plus qu'un. Dans une douceur qu'il leur était apparemment inconnue jusqu'à maintenant, ils redécouvraient le corps de chacun, trop longtemps dissimulé au reste du monde. Ce calme, cette volupté, cette absence de masque, là se trouvait la réelle jouissance. Ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, l'unique personne dans l'univers qui était en mesure de comprendre l'autre. Il caressa sa peau marmoréenne, savourant chaque contact qui électrisait ses doigts, mémorisant chacun de ses grains de beauté comme une étoile dans la constellation, elle jouait de sa langue, goûtant avec délectation les lèvres, la nuque, les mains de son amant. La nuit fut lentement remplacée par l'aube, mais les deux amants ne se lassaient de se découvrir encore et encore, chacun cherchant à extorquer le plus de plaisir à l'autre. Mais au delà de leurs enveloppes charnelles, de leurs points faibles liés à la chair, la présence de l'autre était la seule chose capable de les faire plier. Après cette nuit de découverte, leurs deux corps épuisés se déliaient lentement sur le matelas, tandis que leurs esprits, comblés se cherchaient à travers le regard de l'autre. Enfin leurs paupières lourdes se clorent dans l'union de deux être à jamais indissociables.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain Sherlock fut réveillé par un chant de rossignol qui était secrètement enfermé dans la salle de bain. Irène se prélassait dans l'imposante baignoire et laissait renaître son talent caché aux brumes de l'aurore qui se dissipaient lentement. Sa voix claire venait créer de petits mouvements dans l'eau mousseuse et parfumée. Il osait à peine rentrer ne voulant pas faire s'effondrer ce moment de grâce. Elle l'avait remarqué, qui regardait discrètement dans l'embrasure de la porte, comme un petit garçon qui découvre la sensualité en même temps que la transgression.

« Oh monsieur Holmes, si ce matin était le tout premier des matins du reste de notre vie, voudriez vous le passer avec moi ? »

« Cette perspective me paraît des plus paradisiaques, après tout l'éternité c'est long, surtout vers la fin, alors autant la partager. » Puis il entra enfin dans la pièce aux effluves fleuries et à l'atmosphère moite.

« Qu'étais tu en train de chanter ? »

« _Je ne veux pas travailler, je ne veux pas déjeuner, et puis je fume…_ »

« Du français il me semble ?!»

« Sherlock nous sommes à Paris tout de même, et puis d'où crois-tu que je tienne mon prénom ! Ma grand-mère était française ! »

« Oh, cela explique beaucoup de choses alors ! »

« Pitié Sherlock, ne remplace pas ta frustration de ne rien pouvoir déduire sur moi en te laissant aller aux pires des clichés ! «

« Ce n'était pas une insulte ! »

« Bon alors je prends cela comme un compliment ! » Leurs regards se croisèrent. Si c'était cela être « un couple », Irène prit conscience que cela n'allait pas être de tout repos.

« Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire Sherlock ! Je dois te présenter une de mes sources ici et nous devons planifier notre départ pour la Serbie, de plus je crains que ton suicide n'ait fait que précipiter les plans de Moriarty … »

« Irène, Jim Moriarty est mort, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux »

Elle se redressa de la baignoire pour pouvoir faire face aux yeux de glace du détective.

« Sherlock, je ne serai pas aussi affirmative ! Jim est du genre à être surprenant, et si tu as pu berner tout le monde, il pourra en faire tout autant ! »

« Irène je connais peu de personnes capables de survivre à une balle dans le crâne ! »

« Et moi je connais très peu de personnes qui peuvent survivre à une chute de plus de cinq étages, et pourtant tu es là. Je t'en prie sois prudent. Comme je te le disais, j'ai préparé le terrain dans l'espoir de te revoir après Karachi, certes, je n'aurais pas parié sur ce moyen de disparaître, néanmoins tu es là et malgré nos petites vacances bien sympathiques nous devons nous mettre au travail. »

« Bien, je vais me débrouiller avec tec contacts ici, mais toi que vas-tu faire ? »

« Mon chemin dans le monde »

« Ne te comporte pas trop mal, j'ai besoin de toi vivante », il l'embrassa sur le front

« Pitié ne me réduis pas à cette vision paternaliste de la ménagère qui reste à la maison et qu'on embrasse sur le front. » Sur ces mots elle tira le grand brun par le col de sa robe de chambre et le fit glisser dans l'immense bain. Elle en sortit en caressant les joues saillantes et mouillées de Sherlock.

« N'oublie jamais qui je suis. »

Sherlock eut un sourire sincère, dès lors il accepta la défaite qu'elle lui avait maintes fois infligée mais là se trouvait tout son bonheur, en humiliant son amour-propre, il avait fait naître un réel amour pur et inconditionnel, bien au-delà des mots.

Le chignon encore humide d'Irène laissait glisser de légère gouttes le long de son cou gracieux et des mèches noires venaient se coller sur sa peau marmoréenne. Sherlock vint y déposer un doux baiser de sa bouche d'archange. Il ferma les yeux et mémorisa son parfum, la douceur de sa peau, l'emplacement de ses grains de beauté, comme si chaque jour était une vision du paradis, qui ne serait donnée à voir qu'une fois et qui pouvait se dissiper à chaque moment. Comme si chaque jour était réellement le dernier. Irène se glissa dans une robe rouge sang, sa poitrine était soulignée par un décolleté en portefeuille qui fit frémir le jeune détective qui venait de (re) découvrir l'un des plus délicieux des péchés capitaux. Quant Irène fut partie, non sans avoir profité d'une dernière étreinte, Sherlock ressentit le besoin de vider son esprit et de voir plus clair. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir été piégé dans cette toile destructrice et qu'il se débattait sans résultat jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'araignée qui viendrait le dévorer. Il titilla son archet histoire d'agacer les pensionnaires un peu trop sages de l'hôtel et commença ses recherches. Il avait rendez vous avec un certain Jean au canal saint Martin à 15h, si Irène le jugeait digne de confiance il n'avait aucune raison de se méfier.

Mais ce qui tracassait le plus Sherlock, ce n'était non pas Moriarty, mais plus immédiatement l'état de santé d'Irène. Il savait qu'elle s'était une nouvelle fois réveillée à cause d'une nausée et une idée venait de s'immiscer dans son esprit, elle était désagréable et il niait ce faisceau d'indices, de peur soit d'une immense déception, soit un changement bien trop radical pour le sociopathe qu'il était. Il essaya de chasser ces idées en se rendant au rendez-vous fixé. Sherlock aimait cet endroit de Paris, il paraît même que mummy et daddy Holmes s'y étaient rencontrés. Le détective entra en contact avec Jean. Il était en train de fumer, et après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, Sherlock avait lui aussi bien besoin d'une dose de nicotine.

«Tenez mon ami, en gage de l'amitié franco-britannique » dit le français. Sherlock ricana. S'il avait voulu véhiculer le plus de clichés possible sur le Français, Jean ne s'y serait pas mieux pris. Il portait une marinière et avait sculpté sa moustache avec soin. Sherlock remarqua une cicatrice près de son œil droit. Malgré son apparente décontraction, Jean était un homme sans pitié, la poigne avec laquelle il avait serré la main du détective, sa manière frénétique de porter sa cigarette à sa bouche, ses lacets de chaussures. Jean était l'archétype de l'enfant abandonné qui s'était construit dans la rue. Il avait cependant l'air fiable, il l'emmena dans un petit appartement délabré rue de Charonne. Jean renseigna Sherlock sur son passé dans les services de sécurité intérieure française, puis comment il s'était lancé en free-lance dans le démantèlement de réseaux terroristes européens. Sherlock suspectait qu'il était orphelin à cause d'un meurtre mafieux. Après avoir discuté réseau, Jean ne put s'empêcher de parler d'Irène. Il en était tombé fou amoureux, immédiatement, mais elle s'était toujours refusée à lui, arguant qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger travail et sexe. Cette dernière phrase fit jubiler Sherlock, alors la promesse qu'elle lui avait fait à Karachi n'était pas du vent. Puis vint la question qu'il ne fallait pas poser

« Comment l'as tu rencontrée ? »

« C'est compliqué. Même les scénarios les plus loufoques que tu pourrais imaginer seraient loin de la réalité ! »

« En tant qu'ancien agent secret j'ai appris à respecter ça, mais je dois avouer que si t'as réussi à te la taper, tu es un sacré veinard »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi les anglais ont une réputation de gentlemen ! »

« Dis-donc l'English, on est pas là pour relancer la guerre de cent ans ! »

À ce moment là le téléphone de Sherlock sonna, toujours avec ce son, si propre à Irène. Jean eut un grand sourire.

« Est-ce que c'est … ? »

« Un message, oui. » - rdv atelier de peinture désaffecté, 10 rue des Rosiers, apporte une arme. – En fait Sherlock préférait encore quand Irène lui envoyait des invitations à dîner, au moins elle n'était que très peu en danger.

C'était une belle journée, un peu brumeuse, un 13 novembre, mais l'air était lourd.

« Jean, la rue des Rosiers ce n'est pas … »

« Il y a eu un attentat dans cette rue, il y a une vingtaine d'années maintenant, le plus meurtrier de France »

« Oh non ! » Sherlock s'éclipsa sans une explication, essayant de se repérer dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours. Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour trouver Irène. Après tout il était le grand Sherlock Holmes, et même si son frère ne le comprendrait jamais, il allait bel et bien sauver sa demoiselle en détresse. Jean avait cependant pris la peine de le suivre, et même s'il était un ancien de la DGSE, Sherlock l'avait repéré au bout de 2 minutes 30.

Sherlock arriva donc dans le dit atelier. Une pièce entière était remplie de serveurs, de fils multiples, enlacés. Tous étaient éteints, sauf deux écrans, avec respectivement écrit : MISS ME. Sherlock courut dans l'autre pièce en hurlant Irène, Irène, Irène. Il n'avait jamais était autant paniqué, mais de toute évidence il était seul et personne n'assistait au triste spectacle de son désarroi. Après tout Sherlock appartenait officiellement au monde des morts, alors il pouvait faire preuve de toute l'humanité qu'il avait laissée de côté dans le monde des vivants.

Puis une voie, presque mécanique lui asséna What's going to kill you Sherlock ? Cette voix, elle habitait ses pires cauchemars. Cauchemars qui avaient cessé d'exister dès lors que Moriarty s'était fait exploser la cervelle. Sherlock entendit des bruits sourds parvenir, il se précipita vers le coin de la pièce précédente où le halo central dissimulait un placard. Il l'ouvrit avec violence. Il y découvrit comme il s'y attendait, Irène ligotée à une chaise et bâillonnée, le piège était trop évident. Il ne la délivra pas. Il chuchota à son oreille, « continue à frapper contre la porte comme si je ne t'avais pas découverte, je reviens. C'est beaucoup trop évident, celui qui à fait ça ne me connaît pas. » elle fronça les sourcils à la dernière phrase « ne nous connaît pas ! Je te dois un diner chérie, et ça ne se fait pas d'arriver en plusieurs morceaux ! Je serai ponctuel comme toujours » il l'embrassa dans le cou. Irène suivit ses indications, elle avait pleinement confiance en lui.

« Human error » la réponse à la question de la mystérieuse voix, raisonna contre les murs en tôle de l'atelier.

Une silhouette noire apparut derrière sa nuque

« Correct » puis Sherlock sentit une seringue se planter à l'intérieur de sa jugulaire. Il ressentit pendant quelques secondes les effets d'un shoot de cocaïne, la chaleur violente de l'injection, puis plus rien.

Quand il se réveilla, bien sûr il était ligoté, Irène à ses côté. D'un regard elle s'assura qu'il approuvait ce qu'elle allait entreprendre, et qu'il était sain et sauf. Il savait qu'elle avait réussi à se libérer depuis un moment. Après tout leur ravisseur ignorait à quel point être une dominatrice pouvait être étonnement utile. Elle enleva son bâillon, et arracha le reste de scotch qui liait ses mains. Elle enleva aussi le bâillon de Sherlock mais lui laissa ses liens.

« C'est à moi de te sauver cette fois chéri, et tu ne vas pas apprécier de ne pas pouvoir m'impressionner, alors il vaut mieux pour nous deux que tu restes attaché. De toute façon d'après mes estimations nous avons une chance de survie de 3% »

« Irène ne joue pas au héros et laisse-moi t'aider »

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit

« I love you Mister Holmes »

puis elle courut vers la salle aux serveurs. Comme elle l'avait prévu il lui restait un peu moins d'une minute. Elle fit de son mieux et le plus vite possible, même si elle pensait avoir réussi dans la mesure où elle avait limité la puissance de l'explosion, il n'y avait aucune sécurité classique que l'on trouve sur la totalité des bombes. Leur ravisseur était donc très sûr de lui et déterminé, deux éléments clefs, si bien sûr Sherlock et elle survivaient jusqu'à la poursuite de cette enquête. Sachant pertinemment que la bombe allait finir par exploser, elle retourna vers la pièce où ils avaient été séquestrés. Elle délia ses liens, le grand brun était encore chancelant à cause de la drogue. Cette fois ils ne survivraient pas. Mais comme toutes leurs missions ils le savaient, mais ils mourraient ensemble, c'était leur vision du paradis. Sherlock tenta tout de même de se précipiter vers la sortie, en prenant son amante par la main. Il eut le temps de la pousser sur le seuil quand la détonation souffla le bâtiment. Quand Irène reprit conscience ses oreilles sifflaient, la poussière l'étouffait, et ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de survivre encore une fois si Sherlock avait péri. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire cela. S'il le fallait elle irait jusqu'aux portes des abîmes pour le rechercher et lui faire comprendre ce qu'était le véritable enfer. Elle voulut se relever pour s'assurer que son détective était bien vivant mais elle n'y parvint pas, quelque chose plaquait sa poitrine contre le sol et ses jambes étaient comme lestées. Puis elle prit conscience qu'au-dessus d'elle se trouvait un corps. Celui de Sherlock, il était lourd, inerte, ce à quoi elle n'était pas habituée, lui qui savait se faire si léger lorsqu'ils s'enlaçaient pour ne faire plus qu'un. Irène priait pour qu'il ne soit qu'inconscient.


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE de l'auteur: Je voulais remercier infiniment Electre1964 qui m'a très gentiment relue et corrigé (et supporté mes fautes d'orthographes honteuse)

J'en profite pour vous dire que tout les chapitres sont maintenant tout neuf tout propres sans fautes ;)

Chapitre 5

Lorsqu'Irène s'éveilla ses oreilles sifflaient, encore traumatisées par la déflagration. Elle était dans des draps nettement moins confortables que ce à quoi elle avait était habituée, mais elle était incapable de se souvenir où elle se trouvait, et surtout pourquoi. Elle avait juste en tête que Sherlock était en danger la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Irène était effrayée et déboussolée, cependant comme son tempérament de grande dame l'exigeait, elle essaya de rester calme. Elle observa l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La pièce était exiguë, la peinture d'un vert défraîchi, le plafond en placo jauni, l'éclairage au néon lui faisait mal aux yeux, et surtout une odeur immonde de désinfectant venait couvrir celle de la putréfaction. Elle lut sur sa couette CHU Salpêtrière. Si elle était dans un lit d'hôpital, où était Sherlock ?

Elle commença à l'appeler d'une voix faible, elle se redressa et cria son nom avec désespoir. Le grand brun apparu en courant vers elle. À sa grande joie il n'avait que quelques ecchymoses et un bras en écharpe. Il était accompagné d'une infirmière. Ils évitèrent alors toute effusion sentimentale, ils auraient bien le temps plus tard, maintenant que chacun avait la certitude que l'autre était sain et sauf. Il se contenta de venir lui susurrer un « bonjour Izzy » ce à quoi elle répondit « oh bonjour Sheeza »

« Ah Mme Vernet vous êtes réveillée, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Bien ! Je crois » elle eut un regard mutin envers Sherlock en entendant « Mme Vernet ». Ce nom était très important pour Sherlock, et elle aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il avait prétendu être son mari.

« Pouvez-vous vous lever ? »

Irène essaya, un peu précipitamment peut être, mais elle fut prise de violentes crampes d'estomac, tant et si bien qu'elle se recroquevilla de douleur.

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas le bébé va bien ! »

Irène se redressa, l'infirmière eut l'impression d'avoir prononcé la plus grande insulte qu'elle ait jamais dite.

« Le quoi ?!» Irène dû s'asseoir de surprise et de désarroi. Sherlock comptait énormément pour elle, plus qu'aucun homme n'avait jamais compté, mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. La Dominatrice et le Détective, quels drôles de parents feraient-ils ?! Ils n'étaient pas faits pour cela, la preuve, elle ne connaissait même pas son existence, qu'elle avait déjà failli le perdre dans une explosion. Elle regarda de ses yeux couleurs glacier ceux orageux du détective. Et elle y trouva quelque chose auquel elle ne s'attendait pas : de la déception.

Sherlock resta impassible, interdit, il l'avait déduit depuis bien longtemps déjà, et il était extrêmement déçu, les promesses d'Irène n'avaient été que fadaises. Après tout c'était une femme extraordinaire, il avait été bien présomptueux de croire qu'elle allait attendre un minable petit détective comme lui. Oui, derrière l'homme froid, rigoureux et sûr de lui se cachait son âme d'enfant, de trop nombreuses fois réprimandée d'être inférieure à celle de son grand frère, puis ce fut l'intellect qui une fois de plus marqua la différence. Alors, quand Sherlock avait enfin réussi à maîtriser ce que son frère ne maîtrisait pas, l'amour, il avait fallu que celui-ci le trahisse, comme pour mieux le rabaisser et le remettre à sa place. Si cela avait été dans ses cordes, Sherlock en aurait pleuré mais il laissa sa rancœur prendre le dessus. Il expédia l'infirmière d'un :

« Pourriez-vous nous laisser l'intimité nécessaire à ce genre de nouvelle ?! »

« Bien sûr monsieur Vernet, je suis désolée je viens de me rendre compte que … »

« C'est trop tard, maintenant laissez moi avec ma … Femme » le dernier mot était rempli d'amertume et d'ironie. La femme blonde s'en alla, pensant que si elle restait un instant de plus elle allait prendre une volée de bois vert.

Irène observa le grand brun dans sa chemise grise toujours impeccablement ajustée. Il s'assit de manière à ne pas croiser le regard de son amante.

« Bien, je crois que nos chemins se séparent ici, Irène »

« Je ne savais pas que la lâcheté faisait partie de tes compétences, mais j'aurais dû m'en douter ! »

« Comment oses-tu me parler de lâcheté ! Il me semble que c'est toi qui as rompu ta promesse ! Aie au moins l'élégance, si ce n'est la dignité, de l'admettre.»

« Sherlock ! Est-ce que tu crois que ce … ce bébé n'est pas le tien ?! »

« Prouve-moi le contraire ! » dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait froid et détaché.

Une unique larme coula le long de la joue de La Femme. Comme c'était cocasse, elle s'était pourtant promis qu'elle ne pleurerait jamais pour quiconque, mais il l'avait fait pleurer deux fois. Autant de fois où elle lui avait fait demander grâce.

« Sherlock, rien que le fait que tu aies pu en douter me prouve que tu n'es pas capable de prendre tes responsabilités ! Deux enfants c'est trop ! » Irène usa de toutes ses forces pour ce relever et alla dans le couloir sans un mot.

« Je peux savoir où tu vas ? Si tu comptes t'enfuir, cette fois, ça risque de te gêner » dit-il d'un air dédaigneux en désignant son ventre.

« Tu veux une preuve, toi le grand détective, et bien je vais t'en donner une !»

« Irène où vas-tu ? Tu peux à peine marcher ! Et l'équilibre de ton placenta est déjà fragilisé ! »

« Comme si ça t'importait ! Je vais voir Jean, lui au moins pourra te dire à quel point j'ai été volage comme tu le sous-entends ! Dans quelle chambre est-il ?»

« Irène, Jean est mort dans l'explosion ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais non ! Il n'était pas avec nous ! »

« Il m'avait suivi Irène, je suis désolé ! »

Elle se mit à frapper Sherlock contre le torse.

« Tu savais qu'il y avais un danger et tu n'as rien fait ! » Sherlock bloqua fermement ses deux poignets, et attira délicatement la jeune femme contre son torse. Irène s'en écarta et glissa lentement contre le mur jusqu'à atteindre le sol.

« Mais c'était mon ami » Sherlock s'agenouilla. Il venait de comprendre que oui, Irène avait été fidèle et la nouvelle le transfigura. Il était tellement étonné que quelqu'un ait pu l'aimer au point de lui être fidèle, personne au grand jamais ne lui avait été fidèle. Même John.

Sherlock venait d'être frappé de plein fouet par son humanité et celle de la femme qu'il aimait. Oui, ils étaient humains, et c'est en se faisant cette confidence qu'ils étaient les plus forts. L'union de leur humanité, celle qu'ils avaient tant essayé de dissimuler derrière des masques de logique ou de frivolité. Il encercla Irène de ses bras, et elle se blottit dans sa chaleur protectrice. Enfin, se dit-elle, il avait compris qui il était, pourquoi elle l'aimait tant. Oh oui s'il fallait lui répéter à quel point il était bon, et intelligent, à quel point il était irremplaçable et inestimable, elle le ferait. Cependant elle saurait le remettre à terre pour qu'il n'oublie pas qui il est, qui ELLE est, qui ils sont.

Le détective réalisa qu'une bien lourde tâche l'attendait, il savait qu'il n'allait pas être à la hauteur, mais comme à son habitude il s'efforcerait de prouver le contraire, juste pour avoir le dernier mot.

La pureté de leur bonheur fut de courte durée, la réalité les rattrapa et elle prit la voix grave d'un agent de police.

« Mr et Mme Vernet, DGSI nous avons quelques questions à vous poser ! »

A ces mots, un étrange souvenir revint en mémoire d'Irène, quand l'agent de la CIA lui avait intimé de ce mettre à genoux, le ton était exactement le même. Mais il était hors de question pour la Dominatrice de s'agenouiller une nouvelle fois, plus jamais !


End file.
